Lovehate
by intoxmush
Summary: Drakken builds a 'love' machine...no it's not what you think, only Kigo will be involved...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first fanfic, I know I'm not the best writer so reviews, critiques anything would be very much appreciated.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the first installment of "Love Hate"

P.S I don't own any character from Kim Possible so please doesn't sue! Oh and if you don't like the KIGO pairing do not read, because their will eventually be this pairing in the end…

* * *

'O.k seriously, this has got to be his sickest plan yet' thought an annoyed pale green woman, a look of disbelief and borderline fury etched on her face as she meditatively rubbed her forehead.

"And so this will be my greatest plan yet!" Proclaimed a proud blue skinned scientist as he raised a small mechanical rectangular box in his tiny hands. The pale green woman known as Shego exhaled a deep contemplative sigh and began to rub the bridge of her nose, before she conversed to her slightly deranged employer.

"Let me get this straight Dr.D, you're going to use that… device on Kim Possible… to make her fall in love with you?" Without looking at her employer she continued "Does sick, wrong, illegal and just plain sick mean anything to you Doc?"

Shego could feel some bile rise in her throat, she felt sick at the prospect of her forty-or-so employer dating, marrying, seeing, sleeping or any of the above with any teenager, least of all with Kim Possible.

Dr. Drakkin gave his employee a forlorn look, his happy face that was gallantly displayed seconds before disappearing; you could almost witness his heart breaking in two.

"Shego, why must you always be like that? Can't you appreciate pure genius when you see it? After Kim Possible falls madly in love with me, I can convince her to stop interfering with my plans and make her help me rule the world…In fact she may even be apt at being a housewife"

If blood could boil Shego's would have evaporated by the potential dead man's words. 'He is _not_ going to steal Kimmie away from me' contemplated the green woman, her entire body twitched with rage; she could feel the surging plasma beneath her balled fists screaming to be released as her heart furiously pumped blood throughout her body. Teeth clench the woman replied to the scientist.

"I am going to ignore that sexist remark about what Kimmie would be apt in doing…But you're going to make a teenager…The Kim Possible, Kimmie, Pumpkin, Princess, walking fashion disaster …to fall in love with you? HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE? IT'S MIND CONTROL!!!"

She yelled the last comment in the desperate hope that it would eradicate Drakken's obviously delusional mind.

Now, to insinuate that Shego had a soft spot for the teen hero would leave you at the infirmary with third degree plasma burns…even if it were true. They began fighting three years ago and at first the raven haired woman was infuriated and exasperated by the audacity of the young girl who claimed that 'she could do anything', Shego had made it her subliminal goal to demonstrate to the naïve girl that life was never that simple or 'clear cut'.

But as the two fought and time continued, a small unspoken bond had formed between them and the mercenary started to enjoy the thrill, the fight and the amusing banter that had always accompanied the red haired heroine. Shego knew that she was evenly matched with Kim, she had learnt all of her rival's strengths and weaknesses and she sensed that the heroine had learnt all of hers as well, Shego used her plasma powers on the girl sparingly, only desiring to challenge the teenager not kill or seriously harm her.

The enemies were inadvertently motivating the other to learn new styles of martial arts, or reform their old techniques, thus becoming faster, stronger and more agile. And in doing so a deep sense of respect and understanding was formed and thereby strengthened between the two.

And it was because of that respect that Shego had felt beyond disgusted towards her employer. She could not allow the blue doctor to just steal, manipulate and violate her rival by a cheap device. Shego believed that it would degrade her enemies' honor and she really despised mind control, the entire plan was just plain sick.

The green thief released her anger by taking deep and slow breathes, she closed her eyes heavily and as calmly as she could she spoke with a tinge of remorse and disappointment in her voice.

"Doc…I really don't know why I'm working for you anymore…You are using mind control on a teenager which also happens to be _my_ rival. Did your crazy just happen to take up all the room in that skull of yours? Have you even thought about the ethical and moral implications of this plan?"

The doctor paused a few seconds to assess his employee's words and then he replied with a deadly smirk.

"My dear Shego, you are forgetting one thing…I'm evil…"

And with that the evil scientist gave a madding cackle, his eyes shining with glee.

The thief shook her head, disappointed at her boss's blatant disregard of humanity. Shego was no martyr and she was no poster child advocating for freedom but she knew that Drakken's plan would be in direct violation of her values. She was a thief, not a puppeteer tugging at the threshold of someone's mind, body and soul.

As she silently reflected on her values, she let out another saddened sigh before speaking.

"Drew…I'm out"

Not once did the pale green woman glance back towards her boss, as she walked out of the main lab, the doors swoosh confirming her departure from the crestfallen blue scientist.

With slumped shoulders and his eyes transfixed on the love device Drakken quietly muttered to himself "I'll show you"

* * *

Please tell me what you think, I don't know if I confused anyone but if I have, tell me and I'll try to fix it up... … Thanks for reading…I'll update soon

Next chapter: Someone gets hit by the "love" device, but who? And what happens as a result?


	2. Chapter 2

I know this story isn't _that _original, but I swear it will be somewhat different!! It's not all fluff, giggles, rainbows, unicorns and gooeyness (not that there's anything wrong with that)…

Thank you for the nice reviews they are always appreciated.

A/N: Personally I'm not quite sure about this chapter, I think that it could've been written better, not in terms of grammatical or spelling errors (which there are probably some) but in the sense that I haven't articulated the characters feelings and thoughts properly and i feel as if the momentum of scenes aren't up to par...

Anyway regardless of the senseless bashing I'm giving my work I hope that you enjoy the next installment of LoveHate.

P.S Kim Possible does not belong to me.

* * *

Shego gave a faint smile 'i_t's like looking at my past_' she thought to herself as she sat on her bed, flipping through the folio that contained her rival's profile. There were newspaper clippings, profile shots, general info, memos on the red head's fighting techniques and even a print screen of Kim Possible's website placed in the large black art book, collected from years of media praise as well as the villainesses own investigating.

As she came to a picture of Kim placing handcuffs on an angry Drakken, she furrowed her eyebrow, _'God, Drakken has been acting more crazy than usual; maybe I should stop Princess from coming this time.'_

The pale green woman horrified by her revelation, shook her head in the hope to drain the compassionate thoughts from her mind. '_What am I saying, if Princess wants to run in and save the day without thinking of all the consequences, who am I to stop her? I mean I respect the kid…but that's it nothing more, nothing less…she's not my responsibility'_

She quickly threw the folio to the centre of the room, hoping that her moment of empathy would flee with it. The mercenary lay on her comfortable bed, her hands clasped behind her head and she stared at the blank ceiling. 'I hope you know what you're doing Princess, because I do not want to be the person to show you what the real world is capable of, I gave up that duty the moment I realized you were my equal'

Shego closed her eyes but sleep did not overtake her, instead she contemplated her next course of action.

_'Maybe I should quit working for Dr. D; I've already made a hell of a lot of money. I could buy a nice little island with a great masseuse and spend the rest of my days living in luxury; without miss goody-goody interrupting my fun'_ she deftly smiled at the vast options her money allowed her.

But then in the back of the green woman's mind a second voice suspended her plans and thoughts _'Yeah, but will you be happy?'_

* * *

"Ron, could you _be_ any louder?"

Asked an exasperated Kim Possible to her sidekick and best friend, as they crawled through a ventilation shaft in Drakken's lair.

A loud clonk responded, followed by a hasty "sorry K.P" as Ron desperately tried to get his left shoe back on his foot.

_'Oh man not the shoe…well, at least it's not the pants this tim_e' and, as if testing the Gods, Ron Stoppable fell through the old ventilation shaft. He let out a small yelp as he dangled upside down by the threshold of his pants, revealing his bare legs and mad dogs boxers.

Kim hung her head and sighed 'well, so much for the element of surprise'. She quickly backtracked where Ron had left a gaping hole in the ventilation shaft and she gracefully landed on the lairs concrete. The red head knew that her friend would be able to unhook himself with the aid of Rufus, so she immediately took on an attack stance; just in case. However, as she looked around the lair she slowly placed her hands at her sides and cocked her head to the side; confusion and slight bewilderment marking her face.

"Yo K.P, sorry about the fall…uhh"

The two teens could not help but stare at the décor of the lab room they had stumbled upon; Red and pink love hearts, cardboard cut outs of cupid as well as profile shots of Drakken himself, shimmering silver tassels and light blue balloons with the word "LOVE" precariously printed on the latex were hung in every facet of the room.

All office desks were devoid of papers, only to be covered in glitter and Rose petals; even the stationary was replaced by innumerous boxes of chocolate. The room itself smelt of warm lavender exuding from burning incense and soft music played in the background, which further enhanced the 'romantic' atmosphere. Basically, the entire lab looked as if Aphrodite had given birth to Cupid in that room.

The red haired heroine glanced at the equally as shocked sidekick; she broke the silence, sheer hesitation and panic laced in her voice.

"Ron…You didn't have anything to do with this did you? I mean we've talked about our relationship and how it would never work out."

The blonde boy undeterred by the remark only gave a warm smile.

"Yeah K.P I already know why _we _wouldn't work out…This has got nothing to do with me"

She gave her friend an understanding nod and smiled back, silently thanking the high heavens that Ronald Stoppable was her best friend.

Maniacal laughter broke the pair's moment; Drakken appeared before the heroines with a rectangular device in his hands.

"So, Kim Possible…plus blonde sidekick, I see you've stumbled upon my "Room of Affection", do you like the decoration, I mean who could've known that incense could change the atmosphere of an evil lair so dramatically?"

The blue skinned man admired his decorating skills, a satisfactory smile gracing his lips.

Kim and Ron looked at each other in teenage disgust whilst simultaneously screaming out "ROOM OF AFFECTION?" and then they proceeded to make gagging noises, much to the dismay of Dr. Drakken.

After slightly recovering Ron was the first to speak up.

"Dude, you need to find a name less...gross. And who are you being affectionate towards anyway? I mean the only women we've seen you with are your mother, DNAmy and…Shego?"

Small wheels of comprehension churned in the blonde sidekicks head, causing him to grin from ear to ear and to wrap an arm of companionship around the scowling blue scientist.

"Drakken, you old dog!!! I never knew you had the skills, how'd you bag the hot green lady anyway? You have got to teach me. Was it one of those office romances or was it more like…"

Ron was abruptly cut short as a large green plasma ball narrowly missed his head, leaving a scorching dint in the concrete a foot away from him. The blonde boy blinked his eyes and he could feel one of his sideburns was slightly singed by the attack, cautiously he looked over to his assailant…suffice to say, he almost wet himself.

If you looked very closely, steam could be seen coming out of Shego's ears and nostrils; her hands were clenched tightly, and her vibrant eyes glared daggers at the timid boy. Her chest was rising and falling erratically as she basically ground her teeth to the gums. She was almost exuding plasma as a green hazy aura surrounded her body.

"If you EVER insinuate that Drakken and I, previously had or will ever have an 'office romance' again, my plasma will personally make sure that there will be no chance of you having little buffoon juniors…Got it Ronald?"

Ron meekly nodded; the fact that Shego had remembered his name scaring him to the very core of his being. He quickly hid behind Kim, whom at that point was trying to conceal her laughter and amusement. The red head thought that a romantic relationship between Dr. Drakken and Shego was silly… plausible maybe, but the heroine knew that eventually the green skinned woman would either end up killing the blue scientist or just turn mad herself. (Btw I am not bashing Drakken x Shego it's just for the sake of this story)

Shego took a few seconds to take in her surroundings, as she did, her plasma subsided and she began to openly gape and stare wide eyed at the re-furbished lab. Quickly regaining her composure she shot a frustrated look towards her employer, silently hoping that he wasn't going to do or say anything more stupid than how the lab looked.

"O.k. Dr. D what is up with this room? Why does it smell like lavender and why are there pictures of you and naked babies with arrows everywhere?"

Drakken puffed out his chest, believing that he was about to gain praise and recognition for his great decorating skills, with a proud smile he replied.

"Well you see Shego, even I, the Ingenious Dr. Drakken can be a little romantic sometimes…this room is all part of the plan to 'woo' the enemy"

Shego rolled her eyes and began to rub the bridge of her nose; she could not believe the stupidity of her employer sometimes. True, she acknowledged that all people, in their own rights were idiots, but more often than not Drakken just took advantage of that fact.

_'O.k. not only did he just praise himself… but he plans to 'woo' the enemy…even though he has a mind control/love device' _As the pale green woman thought that, she could feel the slow ascent of annoyance resurge throughout her body. Taking a deep breath she looked up to the blue scientist hoping to at least scare the blue doctor into behaving like a villain. Unfortunately her hopes were obliterated as she was met with the sight of the blue man happily smelling the burning incense, eating a chocolate and completely leaving his love device unattended.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF…DREW!!! That 'love' device that you so carelessly left unattended is what's going to help make you 'woo' the enemy!"

Drakken pounced on the device that was left on the table, almost falling off in doing so and earning an irritated groan from the pale green woman. Sensing the annoyance from Shego, Drakken's face fell, his eyes drooped and glazed over, the dim lighting of the lab only enhancing his pathetic look, he slightly quivered his lip and slumped his shoulders.

"I just wanted to show a side of me that no-one has seen before…"

Shego smacked her forehead and was about to reply but Kim interjected.

"Yeah the perverted side…" the red head quipped, cocking her hip out to the side. "…I mean Drakken, love machine? I hate to say this but, this episode's already happened, it is so not the drama anymore."

Shego raised her eyebrow as she finally focused her attention onto her teenage rival _'Looks like I'm rubbing off on Kimmie more than I'd like'_ she mused to herself.

The downcast scientist quickly regained his villain demeanor; clutching the device in his hands he gave a quick command to his employee.

"Kim Possible you think you're all that, but I'll show you… Shego attack and capture her!"

As the mercenary advanced on the red haired teen, Drakken grinned, _'now if I can get the perfect shot'_. However unbeknownst to the mad scientist, a certain blonde haired sidekick had managed to creep up behind the blue doctor and effectively snatched the device from his hands, Ron then proceeded to frantically run around the lab dodging blue balloons and silver tassels, with Drakken flailing closely behind.

After watching the spectacle for a few seconds Kim and Shego turned to each other; the raven haired woman raised a plasma charged fist and brandished a malevolent smirk towards her opponent.

"Soooo…Kimmie, since we're here in the "Room of Affection" care to dance?"

Kim smirked back and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

"With pleasure"

The mercenary and hero began their dance; connecting hits, swift dodges and refined movements were made, all of which would seem choreographed to an outside viewer. But to the two rivals, it was more than just a malignant melee; it was a moment where the two rivals could release their true emotions and thoughts, allowing them to clear their minds and ultimately uplift their souls, it was very therapeutic. It was their unspoken compromise, it was their middle ground; their battles exemplified the very epitome of Kim and Shego's relationship. Ever-changing, ever-challenging and thus a basic necessity.

They grasped each other's hands in a viscous lock, both determined to make the other lose balance; by now both women were slightly perspiring. Hot breath was wisped onto Kim's cheek as Shego whispered on the outskirts of her ear.

"You should probably get out of here Kimmie, I don't know about you, but that love device that Drew build could have dire consequences…plus it really irks me, it's basically mind control"

Unsure whether the pale green woman's warning was serious or not, the red haired heroine drew her head back to look into Shego's green eyes, a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Aww I never knew you cared."

And then for a brief second, Shego genuinely smiled.

"I never said I didn't care…"

The moment those words slipped her mouth, the mercenary's eyes widened as she quickly berated herself '_God, why not tell her about your little scrap book of her as well? Now she knows you care and respect her…You've worked too hard to become where you are, stop screwing it up_!'

Kim however didn't notice Shego's shocked reaction to her own Freudian slip; the red head was just immobilized by the honesty in the older woman's words. Not once during their 3 years of battle had the teenager ever heard her rival say something so…nice; the heroine was just astounded and for some reason, in the depths of Kim's being she also felt content.

Trying to salvage her image of an evil villainess and feeling the girl's stance slack a bit, Shego quickly tripped the heroine onto the cold concrete of the lab.

Keeping up her façade, the older woman grimaced at the now gapping Kim.

"Better watch your back Kimmie… Element of surprise remember? And just for your information, I hate the thought of mind control; I mean it's true that universal, societal and even familial laws govern us thus hindering our freedom as individuals…but at least we get to make that choice whether to follow those rules or not." **1**

The teenager picked herself off of the ground and threw her aching body towards her opponent; pinning the winded woman to the ground. The red head's hands were at either side of Shego's head as both began to heavily pant at the sudden attack.

Kim began to ponder the pale green woman's words whilst simultaneously keeping said woman in place. _'Who knew that Shego could be so….profound, hmm the theoretical rules that govern us, maybe that's the reason why she turned…'_

Suddenly a white beam of light caught the red heads attention as it narrowly missed her right leg consequently interrupting her thoughts; she glared at Ron and Drakken who were still fighting over the 'love' device.

"Ron, careful where you're aiming that thing, I sooo do not want to be hit by that ray"

Shego took this moment to buck her hips and reverse their position so that she was now on top of the younger girl, the mercenary held the girls wrists above her head, their faces were mere inches away from each other. As they looked into each other's eyes, Shego began to grin; her eyes dancing with mirth.

"What's wrong Princess, afraid of some loving?"

Kim blushed "Ewww, So not… I just don't want to fall desperately in love with Drakken"

Shego glanced at the fumbling Doctor who was involved in a fierce sissy slapping duel with Ron.

"Yeah I see you're point…but still, everyone deserves a chance to love, don't you agree pumpkin?"

The teenager head butted the older woman, who responded by falling backwards and groaning loudly. Once again Kim flipped herself up from the ground into an attacking position, whilst her rival did the same. Locking eyes as they circled each other, the red head responded to the older woman's previous question.

"Not if they're forced into it… I mean I concede the notion of love, but personally, I just don't think it's my thing; hero business, College, friends and family, it all kinda takes a toll on a relationship after a while…You and I should both know that by now"

The villainess wiped a fake tear from her eye as she mockingly clutched her heart.

"Not you're thing? My, haven't we grown? You're sounding more like me every day, I'm so proud…"

Kim rolled her eyes as she threw a roundhouse kick to Shego who successfully dodged the attack; the heroine was then aptly caught in a headlock.

As she attempted to think of an inventive way of escaping, Kim continued the conversation.

"Why are you so optimistic about love anyway? I imagine life as a world renowned thief would be pretty lonely"

Shego let go of her opponent, their guards momentarily fell as they regained a breath or two whilst facing each other. And for the second time that day, the mercenary rendered Kim immobilized; Shego's face which usually encompassed resentment and malice was replaced by a sad smile causing her to look earnest and even vulnerable; a sight which the teen found slightly endearing.

"Because Princess, even the loneliest can dream"

Shego's habitually sardonic voice was tainted by angst as the words reverberated through the teenagers ears, the mercenary's inexplicit confession about the consequences of solitude wounded Kim's soul, making her feel a pang of sympathy and sorrow towards her opponent. The red head had the instinctive urge to hug the older woman and not let go until they both felt comfort.

She looked up to say something or just anything that would take away the forlorn words that were etched in her heart, but then she was met with Shego's widened eyes as they stared in the distance, behind the teenager.

"Kim watch out!!!"

Kim attempted to turn around but was tackled by Shego's body, effectively shielding the hero from being assaulted by a white beam of light. The teenager closed her eyes and felt the warm body pressed against her slender frame, the body tensed from the impact of the beam and then fell limp on the red head. She rolled Shego's unconscious body on the ground in order inspect the older woman's being for any obvious injuries.

Ron and Drakken quit their squabbling and quickly approached the two women.

"K.P are you alright? The beam didn't hit you did it?"

Kim was too concerned about Shego to answer her sidekicks question; she silently acknowledged the peaceful expression on the older woman's face as she gently cupped it in the palm of her hands.

"Come on Shego wake up! I swear if you've fallen in love with Drakken I'll…"

At the sound of the teen heroines voice Shego heavily opened her eyes and looked up towards the person who had impeded her sleep. Kim smiled at the fallen woman and was about to comfort the person in her arms but she was abruptly punched in the face.

Shego snarled as she slowly stood up, igniting her plasma to such an intense heat that it began to seep through her clenched hands like green dew drops. Pure fury was seen in her narrowed eyes as she looked at the hurt and dazed teen lying on the concrete.

"What's the deal Shego?" Fear was evident in her voice.

The older woman sneered at her helpless victim.

"Kim Possible…I hate you"

* * *

O.k so I could've made a lovey dovey story where Shego falls hopelessly in love with the hero and in doing so the hero finds out that she's subconsciously had feelings for the villainess all along, thereby finding a solution to break the love device's affects in order to live a life full of "true love"….But I thought that this would be so much more…interesting and devious.

Let's just hope I know what I'm doing and if the story I've got planned will be plausible.

Trust me this will be one hell of a ride…so good luck to me!

And don't worry I promise that there will be fluff in later chapters: D

P.S yes I know that my fighting scenes need a little bit of tweaking... but that just gives me a great excuse to read more FanFics to get some ideas on wordings and expressions...the things we do for knowledge.

**Next Chapter**: Kim takes a beating and Shego tries to comprehend what's going on.

* * *

**1 (I know I just opened a whole can of worms in regards to this topic and I could say a lot more in terms of further explanation as well as rebuttals to this argument but there's no room for that in this story. My apologies!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Been a while, but here is a lengthy chapter 3 woo!…Again any comments or critiques are welcomed with opened arms.

* * *

Shego cracked open an eyelid, the light that seeped through her cornea made her brain sear with pain. _'Eugh it feels like the day after Karaoke night with Drakken' _

She tried to block the light but quickly noticed that the cold metal around her wrists prevented her from doing so. Awakening from her dazed state, Shego released a snarl as she realized that she was tied to a medical table however looking around her surrounding environment she knew that she was in one of Drakken's lairs.

"DR. D WHERE ARE YOU? AND WHY THE HELL AM I TIED TO A HOSTPITAL GURNEY?"

She bellowed, after a few moments she heard shuffling footsteps come up from behind her; the person, who reached her side, was a very scared looking Drakken.

"Well you see Shego; I was scared that you were going to hit me like you did before the buffoon knocked you out."

The pale green woman glared at the scientist. "Drew what are you talking about? Since when do I fight the buffoon?"

Drakken recounted the previous night's scheme. "You got hit by the ray…you went after Kim Possible, you fought her and she lost badly, then the buffoon knocked you out and I took you here…you don't remember any of that?"

Shego scrunched her forehead in concentration "Noooo…wait a minute, you said that I fought Kimmie and that she lost badly…how badly are we talking here Dr. D? Like bruised rib? Dislocated shoulders?"

He shook his head, bewildered by his employees lapse in memory "Shego, she's in the hospital, you gave her second degree burns across her face, her lung was punctured by her rib, some of her fingers are broken and don't get me started on her kneecap…you don't remember any of that?"

Shego's eyes widened and a slight pang of guilt washed over her. "Drew if this is some sick joke…I couldn't have…I don't injure _anyone_ like that and why would I do that to Possible? She and I have a…understanding"

He placed a tiny hand on her arm and looked directly in her eyes. "Shego, what was the last thing you remember back at the lair in the "Room of Affection?"

She scrunched her forehead again and spoke slowly "I was fighting Princess, we were talking about relationships and then I saw the white beam of light going towards her so I…(and then it clicked) Drew what did you do?"

The blue scientist began to shuffle about nervously "Well uhh you see Shego it seems that I may have miscalculated the effects of the "love" device…"

Eyes narrowed "What exactly does that mean Drew?"

He played with his hands as if he were child about to get scorned…or scorched "I may have stolen the blueprints of something called the 'love' ray from Kim Possible's computer friend. But I couldn't steal all of them, damn that cyber geek and his ability to penetrate my system, I then tried to see Senior Senior about the device, but he didn't have the schematics anymore. Anyway, I created the device but because I was missing a few notes…So I suppose I may have tinkered with the device myself so that it'd work?"

Pure fury flashed through Shego's eyes "YOU DID WHAT? You were going to use a device that you hadn't actually tested? I thought you had learnt something the first dozen times when you're "brilliant" inventions blew up in your face!"

"But I thought that it would've worked! I mean genius computer geek and evil mad scientist, it was bound to work!" He tried to reason.

Pulling against the chains that bound her, Shego replied, "Drew when I get out of these bonds….That still doesn't answer my question of why I beat Kimmie into a bloody pulp and can't remember anything."

He quirked an eyebrow and tapped his chin in thought "Hmmm when I said that I may have miscalculated the device's effects I think what I did was reverse what the 'love' device was supposed to do, inadvertently , I think that I just created a 'hate' device"

A few moments passed, each character was in deep thought.

"A hate device huh?" Shego asked scathingly.

Drew nodded and that was the last thing he did before everything turned a brilliant plasma charged green.

* * *

Dr. Anne Possible paced the busy halls of Middleton hospital; when she had received the call concerning her daughter's injuries she had almost collapsed, years of being the mother of a teenaged hero could never prepare her for that call.

She looked at the blonde teenager in front of her, he had been her daughter's friend since the beginning of time; he was her bubble butts rock, her go-to guy. The older Possible's blue eyes were puffed as she placed a quivering hand to her lips. "Ron tell me again what happened"

The boy was equally upset; he wanted to tear out his own heart and would gladly trade his soul to the devil for the disappearance of last night's mission. But he had to be strong, if not for Kim, but for his best friend's mother.

"Well, Shego got hit by this ray _thing_ and then she went psycho on Kim, it was supposed to be a love device, like the one Wade made a few years back, but it didn't turn out like that… by the time I stepped in, Kim was already in that state I'm sorry Dr. P, I should've stepped in sooner, I shouldn't have fought with Drakken…it's my fault"

Ron hoped that the tears wouldn't come, he felt guilty that he hadn't able to save Kim from the murderous hands of Shego; he was supposed to protect her, he was a sidekick, the distraction, the useless buff…

Anne placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder breaking him from his trance "No Ron, you didn't make the device and you didn't shoot her with it, in fact without you, she'd probably be in the mor…" she stopped, daring to not utter the last word, for fear of unintentionally challenging the Gods.

He shook away his weakened state and gazed into the doctors eyes, his own were filled with promise and spite. "Don't worry Dr. P Global Justice has taken over, they're going to be on Shego watch 24/7, that woman isn't going anywhere near Kim…I'll make sure of that"

The doctor smiled, she believed his words and was relieved, but somewhere, down in the pit of her stomach Anne Possible couldn't shake the feeling of apprehensiveness or worry behind the boys words.

Betty Director walked towards the two people, "That's right Mrs. Possible; right now Shego is under code alpha, meaning she won't be anywhere near Kimberly…How is she?"

Ron nodded at the director in appreciation; he gave one last hug to Anne and decided to get some water to clear his head.

Anne turned towards the head of Global Justice "She's stable…Thank God that they're not third degree and the ones on her face aren't that severe but still, it should be up to a year before she completely heals."

The one eyed woman nodded her head solemnly "At least that's somewhat good news…" she sensed that the mother was beginning to falter, so the one eyed woman embraced her "She'll be fine"

* * *

Shego was crawling through the ventilation shaft in Middleton hospital; it had been hours after she had mentally scarred Drakken with her plasma enforcers and destroyed the lair in anger.

_'Come on Kimmie where are you? Don't let this be true, don't let this be true _'she pleaded to herself.

She crawled through the small space and peered outside through the vents holes, the sudden brightness almost blinded her, but she was able to make out two Global Justice men guarding a room, they were talking about nonsense which mildly surprised the thief given the seriousness of the situation.

_'Judging by the range of assholes they have guarding this room I'm going to take a stab in the dark…'_

She edged further into the shaft, disregarding the dust that were starting to stain her cat suit and stopped until she was directly on top of the room where the guards were; there was no-one in the room, save for one patient that was wrapped in gauze. Going against all of her instincts, Shego decided to open the shaft and dropped into the room. As she stood in the middle of the room pre-empting the onslaught of Global Justice operatives, she heard the beeping of a heart monitor and the steady rhythm of the patient breathing.

After realizing that no-one was going to come, she inspected the room.

"Where the hell are you Princess?" She asked under her breathe, however it seemed that someone had heard her.

"Mmmmum?" The bandaged figure asked, a little muffled by the gauze tape around its lips.

Shego unfazed by the patients question, quirked an eyebrow "Sorry kid, so not your mother."

She turned around to regard the patient, from the figures frame, the thief could tell that patient was a female, a slim female at that; her right leg and left arm were in a cast, its head and torso was covered in gauze tap, the figures hair was freshly shaven and if you looked really closely you would be able to see the small prickles of red hair.

'_Nooo…It can't be'._ She cautiously walked towards the still figure and again regarded them for a few more seconds; hesitantly she placed a shaky hand on Kim's right arm.

Feeling the warmth on her arm Kim leaned into the familiar touch "mmm Veeeggggooo" she muffled.

Shego's eyes widened, she knew who the figure was but her body was in denial "Kim?" she asked, fear and hesitation in her voice.

Just then the door flung open revealing a middle aged nurse.

"O .k Kimberly time for a little checkup"

The nurse walked towards the patient, she didn't notice the screws in the ventilation shaft re-screw itself or the intruder inside the shaft watching them.

As the nurse was changing her I. V bag Kim muffled one name "Veeegoooo"

The nurse nodded gave the patient a sympathetic look '_thank god for morphine' _(A/N: I second that) she thought as she rubbed the red head's arm "It's O. k Kimberly, they'll find the criminal that put you here"

* * *

A 'swooshing' sound was heard, alerting the presence of an intruder, Shego smirked maliciously…"hello Kimmie…this time you are not living to tell the tale", before the red head could react the pale green woman threw a large plasma ball the size of two basketballs towards her rivals stomach, causing her to fall backwards onto the lairs floor.

Shego pounced on her prey, she raised her claw towards her enemies head and whispered "Goodnight Kimberly" before penetrating the red heads skull.

The liquid trailed out of the wound as an alert call was sounded.

"Synthodrone number 439 …Eliminated"

As the siren rang, Shego shook her head as if ridding herself of a terrible nightmare; she looked down at her right hand and noticed that it was stuck in a mess of green goo.

_'No…' _she couldn't believe that she was straddling a Kim Synthrodone whilst it lay gurgling beneath her.

She shifted backwards and landed on the floor away from the body; she was still shaking her head in disbelief.

A few minutes or a few hours passed, during that time she had stared at the body, she hadn't cried but she had felt a pang of _something_ within her being.

She ruffled her hair and rested her forehead on her knuckles "I need help" she quietly admitted to herself.

She picked herself off the ground and walked towards the large collection of computers, looking at the keyboards with blurred eyes she typed in a few codes… The screen buzzed and flickered for a few seconds before concentrating on a twelve year old boy.

"Nerdlinger you trace my call and I will hunt you down"

The boy glared at the webcam, he was angry and could not believe that the woman in front of him had the audacity to call him "You're lucky that Global Justice isn't on your filthy criminal trail right now, give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't tell Dr. Director where you are" he replied scathingly.

Shego could understand the boys reluctance to converse with her but she continued anyway "I…It wasn't me when I did those things to Kimmie…Please…Wade"

The teenage genius looked at the woman in front of him, she seemed calm to an outside observer, but looking at another screen which was secretly analzed the woman's physiological state Wade could tell that the criminal was anything but calm.

The computers indicated that the Shego had an erratic heartbeat, her eyes were dilated and her hands that were balled into tight fists were pulsating with small plasma bursts; the computer also picked up an increased activity in the woman's adrenal glands as well as the serotonin levels indicating that the woman was stressed. _'Either, she's really pissed that she's about to get caught or…'_

He looked at Shego again and considered her sincerity for a few seconds, he knew her location but he was intrigued into what she had to say.

Giving a hefty sigh he replied "Kim's in the hospital, you did a real great number on her you know? Her family and pretty much everyone else is really upset at the moment, they're all looking for you"

The pale green woman closed her eyes and bowed her head, an injection of guilt surged through her, one that she had never felt before. "Just tell me what you know"

Going back into mission mode Wade replied "The device Drakken created is obviously faulty, he did something to it"

Shego snapped her head up "Well doy…I already know that he tinkered with the device that _you_ originally created"

His eyes widened, "You mean that Drakken got the schematics from me?"

She nodded her head "Yeah that's right Nerdlinger, only he couldn't get all of the blueprints because you interrupted him whilst he was trying to acquire it"

It was Wade's turn to feel guilty "I…I should've deleted those when I found out Senior Senior stole them…I promised Kim…I…I'm sorry"

"Yeah well, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to…what I want to know is why hasn't this thing worn off yet?…because I saw Kimmie in the hospital but I didn't go berserk on her"

The computer genius was instantly alarmed "What? You were in the hospital? But how did you get past…" he looked at Shego and almost smacked himself.

"Right forgot who I was talking to for a sec…Well; the ray that_ I_ made only had a short range and short term effects, so it should've worn off by now"

Shego shook her head and then raised her right first which was still covered in the green substance "Nu-huh boy-o I just got me my dose of Kimmie Goo…try again"

He rubbed his chin "Hmm interesting…Look is there anything that you can tell me about the ray itself? Or anything that you felt whilst attacking Kim…or even after the event?"

"The ray is some sort of rectangular box, I don't remember anything when I'm attacking Kimmie but I didn't attack her when I saw her in the hospital, Drakken said that he may have accidentally created a hate device instead, but even then he wasn't sure"

"Hmm very interesting…From what I saw Kim's face is pretty much covered in gauze tap…so your body didn't actually know that she was there…"

He looked at the older woman again "Hey Shego have you got any more Kim Synthodrones?"

Shego scoffed "Please Nerdlinger I used to practice on those things before and after I battled with the real deal"

The genius smiled "O .k good, I want you to blindfold yourself and then release one of them"

"…"

The woman quirked an eyebrow '_O…k kid is weird…What next? He's going to send the strict teacher to punish the naughty…'_

The teenage boy snapped her out of her thoughts "Stop thinking of ways to turn my innocent instructions…adult and just do it"

She shrugged her shoulders and reached into her leg pouch taking out a silk black blindfold, Wade raised his brow _'And I thought I was perverted'_

Shego typed in a few commands on the keyboard and then quickly placed the blindfold over her eyes.

It was dark, but she could hear the doors swoosh, indicating that someone had entered the room; a familiar voice resounded through Shego's ears.

"Looks like your darkest fantasies have come true Shego"

Shego smirked "Hey Kimmie"

They began their sparring session simultaneously, only unlike before Shego was more tamed in her assault; years of fighting the heroine had allowed the thief to pre-empt her rivals attack, even if she were blind. The figure had Kim's essence, but it did not have her soul; and Shego knew this, but she didn't care, it felt like she was fighting her personal adversary again.

Half an hour passed; Shego was still grinning and Wade had collected enough data, he typed a few commands in his computer.

Shego had the Synthodrone version of Kim in a head lock before she felt that it was beginning to liquefy, she instantly dropped the thing and took off her blindfold.

"We were just getting to the good bit Nerdlinger" she whined.

The genius turned to older woman "O. k I suppose that confirms my theory, apparently it goes against the property that light is faster than sound …Your mind acknowledges that Kim is in front of you but your body doesn't, well at least the part of your body that visually sees Kim, hence why you were able to visit her in the hospital… …What you could say is that you can't see or in your case act on what's not there…right?"

She rubbed her temples with her fingertips in order to grasp Wade's words "So I can see Kimmie…As long as I can't see Kimmie? Eugh I hate bad plot lines…How long till this thing wears off?"

"I don't know that it actually will" He replied hesitantly

"What?"

He held up his hands defensively.

"As I said, my ray was short term, but Drakken's seems to have a longer lasting effect on you, what's more is that my ray was based on pheromones synthesizing with the aphrodisiac properties found in chocolate to react with the emotional cortex within the brain…But seeing as you and Kim are both female, the pheromone notion doesn't and cannot actually exist, so I have to eliminate that portion from Drakken's machine and the thing is..I can crack any encryption on a network, I can build gadgets, I even tutor little kids from ten thousand miles away when I have the time…But I cannot delve into a mad scientists mind to try and figure out his mad schemes, every scientist's method is different, without knowing what he specifically did to his own device I don't know what the affects are or how long they will last…"

He looked at her questioningly "Why do you care so much anyway? You're Kim's arch nemesis aren't you supposed to hate her?"

Stipulating that fact something clicked "Wait a minute…You're supposed to hate Kim, yet you're here in desperation trying to work out a remedy…Hmmm…either that machine amplifies feelings or…hmmm" He scrunched his eyebrow as a million ideas processed through his mind leaving Shego hanging on the edge of her seat.

She looked at him impatiently "Nerdlinger I see the wheels turning but I fail to see the gerbil"

He snapped out of his thoughts and decided to voice them "Alright look, from what I've gathered Drakken's device doesn't have the whole pheromones property which means you can still be in the same room as Kim…just as long as you can't see her, but it still incorporates the emotional cortex, where it gets a bit hazy because obviously Drakken must've added something to the device to evoke such strong emotions… So now the million dollar question is why you have such a strong hate for Kim? When I made my ray I was able to make the girl fall in love with me because she didn't love me in the first place, she didn't hate me either but she didn't have any sort of emotional attachment towards me... (He smiled in satisfaction) And now I've got two theories; either Drakken, like he admitted, has accidentally created a hate device…or he's created a LoveHate device whereby the person influenced by its rays feels the polar opposite to what they're actually feeling"

Shego raised a fist encased with plasma "If you're suggesting that I actually love Kimmie, you better be kidding or I will come through this screen right now and give you more than radiation poisoning"

Wade backed away from his computers a little bit "Uhh I didn't say that you loved her romantically I just mean that you had a strong affection towards her? And as I said this is all hypothetical but it does give me two theories to go by, I have the schematics for the original device, but seeing as Drakken, from what I've heard from Global Justice, is a little beat up at the moment and his lair is destroyed I can't ask him what he did and so it may take a couple of weeks"

Shego sighed, she reasoned that if the computer geek had something to go by then it should satisfy her...for now "Fine, but if you figure anything out I better be the first to know, as much as I love fighting Kimmie, I refuse to beat her up on the verge of death…again, unconsciously or not"

He typed a few notes into his computer "O. k Shego, but just do me a favor…stay away from Kim, I know that you won't beat her up now that she's in hospital and her body's covered in tape, but I don't want anything to happen to her…I don't think that anyone could take her being hurt again and if you do…Let's just say that the internet is quite a dominant and _hurtful_ force within society these days"

She was taken aback by the seriousness of the boy's threat and again the fresh feeling guilt washed through her, only tenfold this time because she was actually witnessing the extent of emotional trauma that she had caused. She tried to think of an excuse or at least an apology that would adequately explain her actions, but she couldn't find one.

"You have my word, Wade"

The computer genius nodded his head, satisfied that the woman would cause no more damage to the Possible family. He turned off the screen and he hung his head_ 'Why can't relationships be easier than molecular biology?'_ He asked himself as he began to work on his hypothesis.

* * *

Shego collapsed onto the floor beneath her, '_You've done it now, god they weren't kidding when they called you the incredible Hulk back in school were they? Not only do you go from somewhat placid to psycho in a few milliseconds, but you're incredibly fucking stupid!!! You promised that you wouldn't do this to anyone, you know how you dangerous your plasma is…You have boundaries…albeit a very thin one but they're still there!'_ She admonished herself as she pounded the lairs floor.

Her hands began to glow as she left small blood trails on the now dinted concrete. '_DAMN…YOU…KIM…FUCKING… POSSIBLE… I was happy fighting you and then you had to pull this stunt on me! This is all your fault, I told you to leave!!! I told you that it wasn't worth it!!! You even said that the hero gig took a toll on a person's life after a while'_

She began to curse Kim's soul. She hated the young adult…HATED! She was everything that the green woman wasn't; Kim was altruistic, she was annoyingly persistent in achieving what she wanted, she believed that everyone had a good side, she cared for others, she showed love and even after so the many events that happened to her in her pristine life she consistently showed happiness, she was the pale green woman's…polar opposite.

Shego stopped pounding the concrete for dear life and sat down on the floor leaning against the computers; her right knee was bent and her aching arms dangled by her sides.

The last question she uttered before succumbing to sleep was "Why did you have to keep coming into my life?"

* * *

Betty Director was worried; she had been searching for Shego for two weeks now and it showed on her face; dark circles surrounded her eyes and the smallest worry lines were beginning to show on her 39 year old face, she headed to her office passing top Officer Will Du on the way.

"Any signs?" It seemed to be the only question that she asked these days.

He shook his head regretfully "No m'am but as I've been telling you for the past few hours, we'll keep you posted"

She gave a slight nod "See that you do"

When she reached her office, she noticed that the door knob was a little warm, as if someone had been holding it for a while. '_I do not need another nervous U. N representative on my ass'_ she muttered to herself. She gave a sigh and walked into her office, ready to take on the person that dared to question her leadership, however what she saw instead would've surprised even the most experienced veteran.

"Oh My God…How did you get in here? Do you know how long I've been trying to look for you? Your family has been worried sick about you, even Hego's been asking about you!"

The one eyed director slammed the door and rushed to Shego's side, embracing the figures body.

So many thought were gushing through both women's heads at that moment, both women were slightly trembling; but for now it felt nice to just be able to comfort each other.

After a few minutes and a few tears from Betty, Shego let go of the woman; she looked almost worse than Betty; she had lost a noticeable amount of weight and her eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, regardless of how fatigued she looked.

Shego placed her wrists together and hung her head "Lock me up Aunt Betty…Lock me up and throw away the damned key"

* * *

**Next Chapter: **Kim wakes up and Shego's first day in prison…


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to write a chapter on Shego's first day in the pen, but I decided against it because _Kim_ wasn't awake yet…so blame her! Though I might write a chapter on one of Shego's days there with her other prison mates.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

It had been a month since Kim had been had been admitted into Middleton hospital.

She had woken up three days after the mission; her friends and family were all there to welcome her back into the land of the living. They had been there every step of the way to recovery, re-assuring her when she felt grotesque due to the burn marks on her face and her shaven head or giving her words of encouragement when she was undergoing physiotherapy to regain the use of her fingers and kneecap. She appreciated and loved them deeply for this, but they couldn't heal how she feeling in her mind's eye.

During her comatose state the teen hero had many flashbacks; like the first day of pre-school when she had met Ron, the day the tweebs were born, the first day she had met Monique, the first time she had officially became a world renown hero, Senior Prom, her parents tearful goodbye as she left for College…every pivotal moment in her life was recounted during those three days.

But the memory that stuck out the most was the few seconds was her last mission; where a plasma wielding thief had inexplicitly declared that she was alone…and that she had almost resented the life she was leading. The memory played in her mind over and over again, 'She talks about the universal, societal and familial rules that govern us and her desire to break free from those restraints and yet she still believes that everyone deserves a chance at love?…gahh what is your deal Shego?' She had asked this a thousand times and came with solutions that probably weren't even close to what the green woman was thinking.

Kim was a twenty year old woman, she herself didn't know what she wanted out of life, she had spent most of her summer holidays trying to figure that out and even then the only thing that she could gather was that people expected her to do something in the criminal field. But it came to a point where she asked herself _'Why am I trying to make everyone else happy?'_ She had exhausted every possibility and in turn she became exhausted, so she decided to go with social consensus and was studying 'Criminal Theory and Practices' in Middleton University.

The injured hero had thought long and hard as to why she wanted to see Shego; she even had a list. Out of everyone Kim had ever met, the thief was the only one who was brutally honest. Shego was a villain but she had experience, she had a degree in child development and could teach and yet she could probably steal the Mona Lisa without alerting one alarm. There was something about the plasma wielding woman that Kim found she needed to know; like why the woman had saved her several times, why the woman worked for Drakken and why it seemed as if the hero trusted the input of a thief above her own friends and family.

Kim needed to know the answers; she believed that it was imperative to know the answers in order to move on and recover.

So, she had called a family meeting to discuss her plans to see Shego.

"K. P you can't be serious, she tried to kill you, she would've too if I hadn't come in"

"Ron she was influenced by the 'love device's' rays" She reasoned, she didn't know what the big deal was; she just wanted to talk to the pale green thief.

He threw up his hands "Oh come on Kim, this is Shego we're talking about!!! Green plasma woman that you've been fighting for _years_ now, the one that almost…that could've…"

She heard her best friend's voice falter "Ron that's the thing, she _could've _done these things a long time ago to me, but she didn't, she only injured me like this because she was hit by Drakken's ray"

"All I'm saying is that she puts the clown from "It" to shame…"

At that moment Anne decided to step in, not only as a medical figure but as a mother "I agree Kim, your body is still trying to recover from the wounds that _she _inflicted…I've told you that it's going to be at least a year before most of those damages are healed…Ms. Go… or rather Shego has wounded you physically for so many years…So why are you allowing her to infiltrate your mind right now?"

"Mum…It's not like that…I know that she can be a bit _aggressive _at times…but there are some things that I have to figure out. She's not so bad, you saw her when she was hit by the Attudinator, she's saved my life more times than Rufus can count, in fact she saved me that night and I'd probably be married to the Great Blue by now if she hadn't of jumped in...After all the things that Shego and I have been through, after all the taunts, the bruises, the broken bones, I think that I owe it to both of us to just find out why."

James Possible was damned if he let his daughter get hurt again "I don't like this idea any more than your mother Kimmie-cub, it's not right…victims aren't supposed to have a sit down heart to heart with their assailants"

"Yeah Kim, if Shego does hate you and actually attacks you again…"

"…How will we get our pleasure in tormenting you time and time again?" Her brothers chimed in.

"Jim! Tim!" Anne scolded.

"Aww Mum!!! Kim knows we're kidding…"

"Yeah…we mean, it's obvious why Kim _really_ wants to see Shego" Jim tried to protest quickly, but then he stopped and furrowed his brow to think about his remark; not even Tim had an idea what his twin was talking about as the entire room fell silent for a few moments.

Kim broke the silence "Look guys Shego was hit by the ray that Dr. Drakken created…If anything you should be angry at him right now"

Wade, who had been watching the entire scene, surprisingly backed the patient up "She's right… I hate what Shego did to Kim just as much as you all did, but she was under the 'love' machines ray"

Ron was exasperated "Oh Wade come on, give us a break here!"

The computer nerd smiled apologetically "All I'm saying is that you should put it in perspective, I mean what if Kim got hit by the ray? Maybe Shego would be in her position right now, after all Anything's Possible right? (some beeping sounds were heard) look guys…I gotta work on some….projects that just came up, Ron see you later, Kim, get well soon and if you need _anything_ call me" And then his screen went dead.

Ron turned his attention back onto the patient "Why do you need to talk to her anyway? I mean she's your arch nemesis; you've put her in jail plenty of times and didn't have a second thought about it…Can't you just stop playing the hero for once?…I mean when you kicked her into that tower during senior year I'm sure that you didn't feel sorry about it, she toys with you Kim, that's who Shego is"

"I'm not _always _the hero…And please don't remind me of that night, it was a bad time…for the both of us"

The young adults had mini flashbacks of that night and shuddered; they both had different reasons for being disappointed that night.

"Ron I can't explain why I need to see her; maybe I just want to know why she saved me, maybe I want to know if she still hates me, or maybe I want to know if I hate her, but right now I don't know…And guys, contrary to popular belief…she's not my nemesis…In a really round about, twisted way, she's my mentor and she's my equal at the same time, I don't expect any of you to understand this but…She's my annoyingly green paradox"

Before anyone could dispute her claim, she turned to Ron in a last attempt to gain his approval.

"There's a point in every friendship where every boundary gets pushed beyond its limits, where both people are yelling and angry and just plain stubborn…And no matter how bad their choices seem at the time or how much they think that they're right, what proves a true friendship is how the people get over it and that they accept each other's choices….If this is the last thing you are ever going to back me up on, then let this be it… I don't need a sidekick on this…I need you as my best friend…I know I can't do this without you"

Although her entire body ached, the red head reached into an imaginary pocket on her hospital gown and retrieved something, causing Ron's eyes to widen.

"No Kim don't do it, don't pull it out!"

Kim smiled and handed Ron the invisible object "That's right Ron I'm pulling out the friend card"

He took the imaginary card from her casted hand and frowned at it "But…but it's supposed to be reserved for extreme circumstances"

"And based on the card, you're supposed to agree to everything and anything I do right now" she quipped.

He glared holes into the business card before placing it in his cargo pants "Fine, but I still don't like this K. P"

Her smile softened and she tried to reach for his hand but he quickly withdrew, still uncomfortable about the whole situation.

"Kim…I…just give me some time…please" Ron pleaded.

He looked at his hospitalized friend one last time with a pained expression, he needed to think, he needed time to take everything in and then he walked out of the room.

"Hold up Ron…"

"…We'll come with you too" The twins said as they rushed out the door.

Kim stared at where her best friend had once stood; she barley felt the warm hand that squeezed her own.

"Kim…Ron has been your best friend for a long time now, you can't blame him if he's just a little bit overprotective" Anne reasoned.

"I know mum…But he's my rock, he's always been there for me" Kim said trying to fight back the tears welling in her eyes.

"You know, if Shego does really hate you, then every villain may use that to their advantage and even if she doesn't like hurting you like this, they could use her powers against her will"

Kim smiled before commenting "Ha that's actually quite funny".

Both her parents quirked an eyebrow, silently asking the same question.

"Shego hates mind control" Kim answered.

Anne sighed _'I predict that this will not end well…for either of you'_

_

* * *

  
_

'_Never in a million years would I have guessed that you'd use your card on Shego' _Ron thought as he paced up and down the corridors. _'Eughh this is so sick and wrong…why do you have to be the hero all the time? Why can't you ever let someone be __your__ hero for once Kim? That night during Prom you told me that you could never love me anything beyond our friendship. And I'm o. k with that…I need to protect you Kim…You need it" _A familiar beeping was heard, cutting the sidekick out of his thoughts.

He picked up his Ronnicator "Wade tell me that you've found something"

Wade still hadn't told everyone about the night he had talked to Shego; he figured he didn't want to raise anyone's hopes, least of all Kim's. A month of research had given him an endless prototypes that didn't seem to fit Drakken's affects, he needed to talk to the pale blue scientist, but apparently the doctor was also still recovering from Shego's last conversation with him.

"Ron, I did the scan 4 times…there's nothing to indicate that Kim has any residue of Drakken's ray on her body...Can't you just accept that Kim genuinely wants' to see her competitor to find some answers?"

"It's not like I don't trust her, I do… I just don't trust Shego"

"You saw how Shego was under the Attudinator…" The scientist reasoned.

"Yeah but she was influenced at the time!!!"

"And she's not now?"

Either he didn't accept that Shego didn't hate Kim or he just wanted to blame the pale green thief, the blonde boy would not listen to reason.

"OH COME ON MAN, THIS IS SHEGO WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!

The entire hospital stopped and stared at the blonde boy, after a few moments of deafening silence, life presumed.

"Heheh, look Wade I just can't help this nagging feeling that's telling me that there's something off with this whole sitch…there's something I just gotta find out…"

The computer whizz smiled. "Well it doesn't take a genius to figure what you're going to do next"

He smiled from ear to ear "Then set me up computer man"

"Why don't you…"

"Take Kim's car?" Jim and Tim suggested.

"Because that has a tracking device on it and I don't want Mrs. _or_ Mr. P knowing where I'm going" Ron stated.

"K, I've got a ride for you Ron…though it may take 4 hours before you get there, apparently Global Justice is very strict and thorough on their protocols now"

"In the spirit of the Kimness… Wade, you rock!" Wade smiled in appreciation before ending the connection.

Ron reached into his cargo pants and took out his naked mole rat.

"Rufus buddy, I consider you as one of my best friends, I gotta take care of something so it's important that I leave you here…you have to take care of Kim for me buddy, I trust you with my life, you've saved it enough times."

Rufus wiped a tear from his eye and then saluted his friend before scurrying away into Kim's room.

The blonde boy looked at Jim and Tim.

"That goes for the both of you too guys, Monique should be coming here, but she can't protect Kim like how you guys can"

He ruffled the Jim's hair and then walked towards the elevator in order to leave the hospital.

Jim looked at his twin both mirroring the same mischievous glint in their eye.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoosha"

* * *

Despite her impressive track record for breaking out of prison, Shego was in an ordinary jail cell in the depths of Global Justice. Betty Director had argued to the U.N and the sectary of state, that Shego had been the one to contact the one eyed woman and thus, it was Betty's duty as the leader of the espionage organization that _her_ prisoner was kept under _her _custody.

The room was tiled in white, which the green prisoner hated because it reminded her of a hospital. It was furnished with the bare essentials; bed, sink, desk and a toilet, the only personal artifact that Shego had taken with her was a large black art folio that she hadn't even glanced in since that night.

The only thing that made Shego's cell different was when she had her fits of anger and threw plasma balls towards the cells bars in order to scare the Global Justice officers. On impact the cells bars would neutralize her plasma powers and glow a deep shade of red…it was the only protection the G. J guards had against the plasma wielding prisoner.

Shego's first day was uneventful; all the jail mates and even some of the guards, had heard of the green woman's _very_ short temper and also what she had done to Kim Possible, so they stayed clear away from her out of fear.

Shego hadn't noticed and she wouldn't have cared either, she was content in being left alone in her jail cell contemplating her life after Wade's 'cure' for her. She thought about the Bahamas, the sun, tanning, massages, random hook ups…Just taking life easy, she could do it; she had the money and the resources to get away with it. But she knew that after a while, there was only so much partying a twenty-five year old could take, she knew that after a few months maybe even a year, life would return to being mundane, perhaps even more so, now that a red haired heroine wasn't there. Shego hated to admit it but; as cliché as it sounded, Kim Possible gave her that extra kick in life.

She had told herself that she was in jail at the moment because she had never killed anyone before and she was deathly (pardon the pun) adamant in keeping it that way. She hated 'The System' and loved 'Sticking it to the man', but she wouldn't kill someone because of it, least of all the sickeningly good Kim Possible, poster child of 'The System'

But even after thinking of all the excuses as to why she was in jail, she couldn't help but ask herself the question that had started all this in the first place…'Why _did_ you save her?'

"Hey N…"

"Uhh pah pah… I've been here a month and I do _not _want to ruin my reputation…what do you want _Director?" _Betty was Shego's father's sister and the pale green woman figured that she'd never live it down if the other inmates found this out.

Betty shook her head and smiled "Seems like you have some visitors _Shego_"

_'Oh joy' _the prisoner thought sardonically; when she saw who they were, her shoulders slumped and she growled in annoyance.

"Great Grizzleman's beard! When I first heard that you were in jail, I said to Mego, I won't believe it until I see it!" Exclaimed the blue muscular man named Hego in his Team Go attire.

Shego massaged her temples. _'So much for maintaining my rep'_

Sensing that her job was done, the one eyed woman smirked before leaving the green woman at the mercy of her brothers "Bye _Shego" _

Shego glared at her aunt _'Oh my revenge shall be sweet'_ she promised to herself.

When Betty left, the prisoner turned her attention towards her brothers, the prison bars separating them "What do you want guys? And where are the Wegos?"

Mego tsked his tongue "Sheg, you're just lucky we didn't tell mum about your situation"

"Point taken…what do you guys want?"

The purple man smiled "Well I just wanted to prove to the blue dolt that you converted to the evil side" He leaned in close, pressing his cheek against the cell bars and whispered conspiratoriall "apparently he still doesn't believe that you're evil yet"

Hego spoke up "Shego…" He leaned in and mimicked his brother's actions, "Is this a scheme to understand the behavior and mental being of a criminal? Because if it is, than great work."

The prisoner's eye twitched _'Argghhhh, I could tell this guy a frog was a frog, yet he'd still call it a fish'_

"Yeah O. k from this point on Hego, if you talk, it'll be to my fist..."

Learning from past experience that his sister was quite the punisher, Hego decided to take temporarily leave and scurried around the corridors, watching the other inmates.

Shego turned to her more…intelligent brother. "Mego, what do you guys want?"

The purple man stared directly into her green eyes "Bluntly...Why are you here?"

"What?"

He emphasized each word "Why. Are. You. In. Prison?"

"Because I'm a master thief and apparently that's illegal" she answered sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes "You're a villain, go figure, but what I'm asking is why are you still here? I mean Aunt Betty has pretty much always turned a blind eye whenever you escaped prison…(he quirked an eyebrow) Has this got something to do with Ms. Possible being in Hospital?"

She was surprised by his assumption but she didn't show it "Look, don't ask me to explain it, because I'm having trouble grasping this whole situation myself…I just figured that I _need_ to be here" It was true; she needed to be there to protect herself from doing anything stupid, at least that's one of the excuses.

He sighed "I take it you want to talk to me, yet you don't; either because you're putting up your usual Shego wall or because you don't even know why you're here or what you want for that matter"

The silence confirmed everything.

"Well, when you do figure this all out…Talk to me or anyone about it, though I'd prefer you'd talk to me…I love being in the loop"

She smirked and shook her head _'Typical Mego'_

"Shego Ipromise not to tell mother about you being in jail… (he pointed in the direction of Hego) but I can't say the same for the guy trying to interview your fellow inmates at the moment"

She smiled "Thanks J…Mego" She said with the upmost sincerity, he returned her smile.

Hego walked away from the inmate he was talking to; much to their relief "Goodbye Sis…hope the undercover work goes well…opps" He slapped a blue gloved hand to his mouth.

Mego only shook his head and slapped his brother on the back "Come on big guy"

'_And people always ask why I left Team Go'_ As she watched her brothers leave she couldn't help but feel a sense of something rise within her, it was almost like she was…no… fond of her brothers? A few minutes after her brothers left, Shego could hear voices walking towards her cell.

'_Oh what now?' _Two teenage boys appeared in front of her, they were identical twins, one was wearing a green shirt, whilst the other wore a red one.

"Of course I needed a dose of double trouble today didn't I?" Shego asked to no-one in particular. She was kind of amazed at how the teens just seemed to have strolled in the prison, as if they had their own key to the secret organization.

Jim and Tim glared at their sister's attacker.

"If you hurt..."

"Kim again..."

"…We'll make sure that the"

"Black hole threat"

"Our dad makes with Kim's dates"

"Becomes a reality"

'_I hate it when twins talk like that' _She craned an eyebrow "Threatens dates with? Look _kids_ I don't know what they told you, but I wasn't me when I did those things to Princess K?"

The twins looked at each other, mentally asking the other whether they should leave the green woman or threaten her some more.

Footsteps were heard; apparently the two hadn't been covert enough, as a guard had caught the two whilst on patrol.

"Hey!!! How did you guys get in here?"

Jim and Tim decided to ignore him for the time being, focusing more on the prisoner in front of them.

"Heed our warning plasma lady, because, contrary to what Drakken demonstrates or any other supposed genius Kim faces, scientists _are_ smart and we just happen to be the kind that specializes in explosive rockets…"

They turned towards the officer and smirked, "Come catch us officer man!" challenged Tim as Jim pulled out a small round orb and smashed it onto the ground. A cloud of grey smoke surrounded the place and when it cleared, the only two people that were left, was an amazed Shego and a terrified agent.

'_Hmmm Good kids'_ she mused.

The guard left and Shego sighed _'What a day'._ She was about to walk back to her desk when yet again she heard footsteps approaching her. When she turned around, she was met with Kim Possible's blonde sidekick.

"We need to talk" Ron urged.

"Buffoon?"

"Kim wants to see you" He stated cutting her out of any thoughts or quick retorts.

"And this concerns me how?" Shego snarled.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you put her in hospital on the verge of death and it's just the littlest bit creepy that you're still in jail whilst she's in hospital talking about you"

"Again how does this concern me buffoon?" she asked whilst fighting the urge to light up her plasma.

He threw up his hands in exasperation "Oh Come On Shego!!! You're putting up the offensive right now; you're in prison for Pete's sake! You and I both know that you care about her a lot more than you say you do! And regardless of what I or anyone else says to her, she's going to see you, so tell me why I should let her do it sooner rather than later"

She clenched and unclenched her fists. "This has nothing to do with you Ronald and yeah I admit that I care what happens to Kimmie, she's _my _rival, has been for the past three years, I almost beat her and I wasn't even there to witness it! Do you know how much that kicks the ego?"

He shook his head, not believing the woman in front of him. "This isn't about competition and you know it. That machine Drakken hit you with…I think it made you act the opposite of how you really feel for Kim…You love her"

Hearing those words coming out of the buffoon's mouth made something inside her snap, she began to throw a series of green plasma balls towards the boy; one after another, it was almost like they were flowing out of her hands.

"Screw you Buffoon!!!What is it with people thinking they know me! I am evil! I am Shego! Contrary to popular belief I have morals and a damned conscience, I don't _want _to kill anyone…And Kim Possible cannot die…She can't Die!! She's my rival, she's my annoying nemesis…She's Princess Priss… She's an idiot…she's self righteous…She's an idiot…she's my…damned opposite…" She screamed the last words causing them to echo through her mind.

Shego stopped throwing the plasma and rested. After a few moments she staggered in front of the blonde boy and held onto the cells bars. Her head was bowed as she breathed deeply. She just wanted to rest, she just wanted to pretend nothing happened and that she would or could spar with the red head for just one more day.

Ron looked at the woman in front of him, unsure whether to be spiteful or sympathetic "Right now she's in the hospital because of you…And you're here, like a coward…What does that tell you Shego?"

Her head snapped up.

"You think I want to see her? Well I can't you buffoon. Right now she's recovering from the things that I did to her!! She's supposed to hate me! She's supposed to feel insecure about how she looks at the moment, she's supposed to be trying to cope with walking with a slight limp and delayed fingers for the rest of her life. Why the hell do you think I'm here blonde boy? Why do you think I came crawling to Betts begging to be incarcerated? I didn't want to hurt her I've never hurt her that badly before…She's always been the one to push things…She kicked me into an Electrical tower for Christ's sake yet she's so damn adamant on seeing me? How do you think that makes _me _feel?"

All resolve went out the window, as she felt a huge lump in her throat, her jaw quivered and her cheeks pushed themselves into her eyes as if she were trying to prevent the onslaught of uninvited guests trying to free themselves from her tear ducts. She had never loved anyone romantically or generally before so she couldn't determine whether her actions or her conflicting emotions could be interpreted as love. She almost laughed at the whole situation _'You haven't cried in years…And when you finally do, you don't even know the reason…Damn you Possible'_

She pressed her forehead against the cool metal bars and allowed herself to lose the battle; bitter tears began to flow "I don't want to risk seeing her again buffoon, I can't see her or else I'll…I'll"

_'Dammit I hate it when girls cry' _Ron thought, it didn't matter that his best friend was in the hospital because of the woman standing in front of him. He pushed his arms between the holes in the bars and as best as he could, he embraced her "Hey…its o. k" He whispered into her hair.

The two sidekicks held each other, the prison bars pushed between them; for so long they had fought on opposite sides of the law and now, they were both fighting for the same red headed heroine.

* * *

Just to emphasize, this will be a Kigo and it will contain NO threesome type things going on…Just in case.

And also, you know what I realized as I was writing this chapter? The opposite of the colour Green is Red…coincidence? I think not…

**Next Chapter:** Kim visits Shego, what will happen?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Really sorry how late this is guys…As they say Stercus accidit..Anyway I hope this eases your mind as I write another chapter and I hope things have lulled down on my end for now…oh and btw I stupidly realized that there are some discretions compared to Australian and American spelling, so I apologize if the characters have sounded more Australian/English than they are supposed to, I'll fix everything previous to this chapter soon.

* * *

"Come on Nerdlinger it's been six weeks!" Shego screamed within her cell. The fourteen year old computer genius was on a large holographic screen that was emitted from a minuscule camera embedded in one of the bricks.

The computer genius looked up apologetically.

"Sorry Shego but this case is really difficult, everything's been inconclusive, nothing I've done has even been close to what Drakken produced and he's still not willing to talk to anyone at the moment."

The pale green woman folded her arms, she just wanted to be 'cured' and have her life back.

"And that's another thing, how come Kimmie is able to go home when I did all those things to her, yet Drakken is still recovering?"

"Because she's not being treated for 'Stockholm Syndrome' at the moment and you seem to be forgetting that we're talking about Kim here…Anything's Possible for a…"

Shego uncrossed her arms and ignited her hands, her patience was wearing thin.

"Go on Nerdlinger finish that motto…I dare you"

Even though he was over 100m away from the plasma wielding woman, the boy gulped.

"All I'm saying is that she has a genetic mutation that allows her to tolerate pain at an incredible standard…I mean, come on how else would she be able to fight you all those years?"

Shego raised an eyebrow at the boy's excuse.

"Riggghhhhht…Well when you start making sense I'll be here"

The computer nerd sighed and then noticed that his monitors were flashing; he quickly typed in a few commands.

"I just got word that Kim is going to visit you today" he hesitantly reported.

The prisoner was speechless, she knew that the red head was going to visit, but she couldn't prepare herself and there was no way she could. How could she prepare to face her victim and worse still, how could she prepare herself for a potential murder?

Wade sensed her inner conflict and tried to re-assure her.

"Look, I'll be here and Dr. Director will be there to monitor everything and you've also got your neutralizing bars so don't worry, nothing's going to happen"

She clenched and then unclenched her fists.

"She's really damn adamant isn't she?"

Wade smiled "You of all people should know how she is Shego"

The statement caused the pale green woman to break free from her stupor "And what does is that supposed to mean?"

The boy smirked "Oh nothing…But that thing with you and Ron two weeks ago? That's something out of a Fanfiction…"

Shego raised a plasma charged fist and the genius could've sworn that he felt some heat. "Why you dirty…"

"Seeya Shego" He quickly said and then he shut off the connection.

She paced around the room; it had now been six weeks since her confinement. Apart from the visiting parade two weeks ago, everything was relatively quiet. Shego had come to accept that she had saved the red haired heroine from the 'love ray's affects because she respected and even borderline cared for the wellbeing of the teen hero, though she would never admit this to anyone out loud, least of all Kim Possible. She didn't understand why she felt guilty for maiming the hero, for so long that was her mission, that was what Drakken paid her to do and she wanted to defeat her enemy and yet she felt so empty.

* * *

"Ms. Possible, are you sure you want to do this?" Betty Director asked.

Kim still had bandages on her face which masked her identity, but she was still able to talk eloquently. She was in a wheelchair on her mother's insistence that she should rest her knee and that she wasn't able to take hold of objects properly yet, though she was steadily regaining her mobility in each limb.

"Yes I'm sure" She replied firmly.

Betty blinked her one eye "But you're still recovering… in fact from what your mother tells me it's actually not that uncommon for victims to feel a little…conflicted towards their assailants, especially because you and Shego have history together…Are you sure that you wouldn't like to give it some…"

Kim interjected "Don't you think that I've exhausted every option there is? Dammit Pop eye I'm ready!"

"KIM!" Admonished Anne, everyone in the room looked mortified, except the person who the comment was directed towards.

"Pop eye?" Betty repeated whilst trying to suppress a smile.

Kim's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that she had just snapped like that_ and _insulted one of Global Justice's leading figures.

"I apologize Dr. Director but it's just…People have been asking me the same question in the last two weeks and it kind of gets a bit tiring plus I'm on pain medication and I'm nervous…You're not really Pop eye I don't even know if you like spinach…Not that I'd call you that…" She rambled on thanking the higher order that the bandages across her face covered her blush.

Betty raised a dismissive hand. "Its fine Ms. Possible, I've been called worse"

The one eyed woman smiled fondly as she remembered the first day she had worn her eye patch and the joy of her seven year old niece at the time. However, everyone else blew a sigh of relief.

Anne glanced at her daughter again, uncertainty riddled her face.

"Mum if you ask me if I'm sure one more time…" Kim warned

"I'm just saying Bubble-butt…" The doctor replied sheepishly.

Blue eyes met green and the older Possible finally came to accepting that whatever she said wouldn't make her daughter change her mind, Kim laid a hand on her mothers, almost wincing at the impact.

"It's no big mom; this is something I've got to do"

Ann pressed her lips on her daughter's bandaged forehead, "I know that I can't do anything to stop you from seeing this woman, but I trust you and I love you…Good luck Kim"

Kim smiled "Thanks mom I really needed to hear that" She glanced over to her blonde haired friend who seemed to be in limbo.

"Ron…Please don't look at me like that"

He shook himself "Like what Kim? I back you up 100%"

You couldn't see it, but she craned an eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I do" Ron Stoppable gently hugged his friend making sure to convey the promise and security that he wanted to provide her. After he had visited Shego two weeks ago, he had seen the thief in a new light; she was still the snarky, introverted, aggressive plasma wielding thief, but she was…different, like they had a common ground, it wasn't because they both cared for the same red headed heroine, it was more fundamental than that, it was because they were both sidekicks.

After their hug, Betty Director wheeled Kim into the confinement facility deep within global Justice.

Ann was still worried about her daughter but Ron tried to reassure her "Everything will be alright Mrs. Dr. P, Shego feels really bad about what happened to Kim, you'll see"

She craned an eyebrow at the blonde boy.

"What?" He replied, confused by the silent question.

* * *

"Shego is a very…unique person…Just make sure that you don't confuse her even more than she already is Ms. Possible" Dr. Director requested. She didn't like the idea of Kim Possible visiting her only niece however being the head of Global Justice; she had to cast her personal feelings aside.

"I'll try?" Kim was confused at how the Dr. Director almost commanded her to leave Shego alone, but she shook it aside and concentrated on leveling her heartbeat. She needed to know why Shego had saved her, whether she could forgive Shego, whether Shego sought redemption, whether Shego hated her, whether she hated Shego, but most importantly she needed to know where their relationship stood at this moment. A plethora of emotions and thoughts plagued her; it was a wonder how she hadn't passed out by the anxiety, anticipation and adrenaline that were all evoked by none other than her nemesis.

'_Only Shego'_ Kim almost chuckled to herself.

Betty Director broke the young woman from her thoughts "And remember, if your meeting gets out of hand, we'll be there in exactly 30 seconds, so you don't need to worry"

Kim thought for a second "I won't…its Shego…I trust her" The stunted confession shocked both women, but neither of them showed it.

"You have a visitor Shego" Betty suddenly announced.

Shego was lying on her bed with her hands clasped tightly behind her head, she just sighed and then closed her eyes _'and so it begins'_ she dreaded. She leapt off her bed gracefully and stood full attention to the intruders who were just out of reach. When she saw the patient her eyes widened, the sight of the victim she maimed unleashed something within her…Angst a little bit…Guilt, definitely.

Kim blew a sigh of relief; she didn't know whether or not the "Love Devices" rays were still in effect and she hadn't really thought about it until she was physically in front of Shego, the woman who had given her so many war wounds over the years, both mentally and physically. For a split second she regretted her decision, but as she gazed upon her rivals stance, she noticed that it was neither aggressive nor welcoming; it was conflicted, funnily enough, a re-occurring theme for both of them.

Neither noticed the one eyed woman slinking back to give them space or giving orders to the guards to keep special watch from a distance.

The pale green woman tried to begin; her usual cool, level headed demeanor that she so callously displayed had been torn and beaten by the sight of the girl in the wheelchair.

"How are you? Dumb question, you're obviously a cripple, no not that I think that you're a cripple…" She groaned in frustration, she was Shego for Christ's sake, since when did she stutter? "Can you start?" She asked impatiently, more to herself than to the bandaged girl.

Kim was taken aback by Shego's behavior; she was expecting the pale green woman to refuse to see her, it would've made everything that she had been through easier and she could continue with her rehabilitation all the while resenting her attacker. But when she heard the thief's voice something in her knew that it would be more difficult, everything from here on in would be strained, well, more so than their usual meetings.

"Why are you here?" Kim asked; there was no malice, no anger, hurt or spite in her words; it was like she was asking about the weather.

The prisoner craned an eyebrow "You're kidding me, that's your Grand opening? Well to answer your question…I'm Evil…With a Capital Shego" she huffed and folded her arms. She had forgotten that no matter how stupid you may look in a situation, there was always another who would prove to be just as stupid.

"I didn't know you were dyslexic" Kim commented dryly.

"Leave the sarcasm to me" Shego stated viciously, she was beginning to regain her usual demeanor.

"Why did you save me?" It was asked more forcefully.

The pale green woman forgot that she was talking to her victim "Because only I get the honor in frying your ass…Drakken's ray wouldn't have done your inevitable demise justice"

Kim almost jumped out of the wheelchair in frustration "Oh come on Shego! That excuse is soo last century…Though it must be kinda hard to think of a good enough excuse in your old age"

Shego craned an eyebrow "You know, I'm not that much older than you"

The red head rolled her eyes "And you're deflecting…Why did you save me?"

"As much as I hate to admit it I used to be in Team Go, remember? Obviously I still have the hero stench on me" The pale woman growled, she almost wanted to slap herself for how stupid she had acted over the past few weeks; she was worried about attacking someone so ridiculous and so annoying? _'I should've just stayed at one of Drakken's lairs; I knew that I should've just eloped to the Caribbean's, I bet Princess Priss…'_

But her thoughts were interrupted.

"Stop feeding me bull dust Shego! You know what I think?"

The pale green woman was shocked by the young girl's sudden outburst, she wanted to make a caustic remark that 'the Kim Possible' had almost sworn, but she decided against it.

Kim Possible continued, it seemed as if her tongue was running on automatic.

"You have saved me so many times, heck you've saved the world so many times and I bet that if you ever wanted to take over the world you probably could…But you don't, instead you work for Drakken as a mercenary and everyday you come steal stuff for him that you know will never work and every single day, you know that I'm just going to come down and ruin his plans…Now for the past 3 years you and I have both built up this repertoire, this thing, it goes way beyond fighting for good or evil, it's about challenging each other…It's made me actually trust your judgment, I came here to find out if you cared about what happened to me…To figure out if I hated you or if you hated me, I just wanted to talk to you!"

Shego was frozen, she had never experienced this much tension and honesty before and she didn't know how to deal with it. She could defend herself against the red head in 16 different forms of martial arts, she knew how to taunt and momentarily stun the girl for seconds at a time with salacious remarks, she could easily sneak past her when she needed to be a slick thief, but she couldn't even begin to fathom a way to deal with Kim Possible as a person.

'_well Shego you do a great job at fabricating lies to yourself…if you can't be honest to Kim Possible, who can you be honest with?' _She drew a long sigh before answering.

"You really are that dense aren't you? Of course I feel guilty about trying to kill you, I've never tried killing you or anyone before…I mean, even after that whole Diablo fiasco, I thought that I deserved to be kicked into the tower! I felt guilty for trying to ruin your precious little world and I didn't even know about Drew's plans…Dammit Possible"

Kim noticed Shego's tone; it conveyed all the tiredness she had felt over these past six weeks, but there was an undertone of disgust as well.

"If you hated doing all those things to me, then why do you still do it? Why do you work for him?" she spoke gently hoping not to rouse the exhausted prisoner.

Shego thought about it for a few seconds and almost laughed at what she had come up with. "Because I like being evil, plain and simple as that, I don't have some sappy story where people hated me and I was emotionally or physically abused as a child or during my teen years…I had my plasma to get those kids to back off…I just love being evil, there's no expectations from society, well none that I care about anyway and I live away from my family, not to mention they are kind of oblivious most of the time so they don't really hound me about it."

It was the truth, she relished in the fact that she had given society a metaphoric 'screw you' when she decided to join the side of villainy all those years ago, she embellished her freedom and held firmly onto the rewards that she achieved, by herself and for herself. She was absolute.

"But when we had our last fight six weeks ago you seemed like you were beginning to resent being away from "normal" people"

And with that simple statement, the pale green woman deflated. She had long forgotten that not many people had the same mentality as her; it was a life of freedom, for a life of loneliness.

"Well I…Look, with every pro, there are at least 1.5 con's right?" She tried to justify.

"So if there are so many cons…Then what's making you stay?" Kim prodded.

"I thought that we already established this." Shego responded crossing her arms.

"I don't believe that! You're a villainess with guilt? Oh come on Shego, that's almost as crazy as Drakken's love device"

A long silence drew in the cell, Kim didn't know why she desperately wanted to know the reasoning behind Shego's life, she just needed to know more, to understand more and to gain some sort of information into the woman's mind, perhaps then it would be easier to understand her own afflictions towards the woman.

"Do you stay because of Drakken?" Kim asked.

Shego burst into laughter...Long and hard.

"O…k that's definitely a no"

"Is it the henchman?"

Silence.

"Is it being able to use your plasma freely?"

More silence.

"Is it the rush when you're stealing something? Where you could get caught by me?"

Silence, but an eyebrow rose.

Kim asked the last question with hope and trepidation "Is it me?"

A smirk tugged at Shego's lips. "Nice try"

Kim sighed "How about this then…Is it the thrill when you're fighting me? Knowing that we could spar for hours on end and still go on during the night? I know that you pull your fights Shego, I know that you care, you basically stated it when were in the lair and when you saved me from that beam…Does your adrenaline rise every time we fight?" Her words weren't meant to be flirtatious or to throw the older woman off, they were a hope to gain some sort of middle ground, to bear what she felt when they fought, like asking the older woman to concede and accept that they were more than just rivals.

Shego closed her eyes and listened to Kim talk, images played in her mind, images of the first time that she ever had seen the red head. _'So young, so innocent, like a puppy, so loyal to your gig and even then I couldn't bring myself to do more than just knock you out and tie you up in front of a shark pool...I've said this once Kimmie and I'll say it again, you are just like me…'_**1**

In her mind's eye she immortalized the image of Kim Possible; she could faintly hear the hero speak her name in the background, over and over again "Shego? Shego?" the pale green woman knew that her rival was in front of her, but didn't really register until now, the meeting had all been surreal. She opened her eyes and dared to utter a name she hadn't used in six weeks "Kimmie?"

Kim almost blushed at her name being spoken so innocently, she smiled at the Shego's calmness and nodded in confirmation. "Yes Shego, it's me, Kim"

Shego closed her eyes once again and this time a smirk tugged at her lips, but when her eyes opened it didn't convey her calmness that she displayed a few seconds ago. Instead, her eyes looked on almost maliciously, like a predator towards its prey. Kim visibly gulped, she had seen those eyes once before, they were dilated to an impossible size and made the prisoner look as if she were on the brink of insanity, almost animalistic, primitive even. Kim almost gasped; it was also the look that the prisoner had given her when she was maimed six weeks ago.

"Sh-Shego…what's wrong?" The heroine asked in a whisper, every fiber in her being was telling her to roll the hell away from the prison cell, but she stayed firmly where she was. _'But we were alright, we were talking, I can't leave'_

An enraged Shego ran to the cells bars, her arms reached out towards the girl in order to get a good swipe at her with her filed down nails, but thankfully she was just out of reach, in response to the sudden behavior Kim flinched and yet, still made no efforts to move.

The prisoner's teeth were bared as she snarled towards her prey "Come here Possible…I haven't finished killing you yet! You were lucky the last time you got away…When I get my plasma on you…You are going to DIE!" Shego took a few steps backwards and began to throw plasma balls in Kim's direction.

However as the balls made impact on the neutralizing bars, loud sizzling pangs were heard and red bursts of light illuminated the cell, Kim was physically secure, but she could almost feel the intensity of each plasma burst against the enhanced metal.

She had never felt so helpless before, she didn't have the strength to fight against Shego and all she could do as she watched her rival fall into a spiteful rage was stutter. "Shego…What?"

Shego momentarily stopping her attack "Get this into your crippled little soul…Kim Possible, I hate you"

Kim knew that this wasn't Shego, it wasn't the person she had fought, almost on a daily basis, but that still didn't stop the pang of hurt she felt.

The red closed her eyes, she now knew how the thief had felt all those years ago when she had revealed her hate. Though, this time it was different, something clicked, like an epiphany within the injured girl; they didn't hate each other at all. Kim had used the one extremity that she had never used on anyone before that night, there was so much disgust and she detested the older woman and she had expelled that one word "hate" without caring or realizing its affects.

Kim now realized that she had never even understood the facet of hate and now she was dealing with the repercussions. She didn't want to feel like this, she didn't want anyone to feel like this and she felt guilty as if she had been the one to cause all this.

'I can't leave and I can't let you hate me' she promised. It was for herself and for Shego, it was for their redemption. Too much had happened between them and she couldn't allow the woman to grieve anymore.

"Excuse us Ms. Possible…" A voice interrupted, Kim let herself get wheeled away by a Global Justice agent, several officers lined up in front of the bars, with Will Du commanding in the middle.

"Hurry up she's starting break the through the neutralizing bars!" He barked.

When they were all in position, Shego was still snarling towards Kim, each officer had a modified tazer aimed at the prisoner's body.

Du spoke calmly "Tazers on three…One, Two…Three!" On the last count, seven tazers were shot out and connected to Shego's body; each one had enough electricity to knock out four people. The prisoner's body violently convulsed, feeling the full affects of the weapons and after several moments, blackness enveloped her.

* * *

Kim was still shocked over the sudden events, one moment she was having a civil conversation with Shego and then the next the woman had turned. She was back in the main centre of Global Justice, "She was fine when we were talking and then I brought up our fights and then…"

"I saw what happened Kim" Wade spoke on her handheld Kimmunicator, he was also shocked by the sudden turn of events but he was also glad by them as he was able to gather more data into Drakken's device and its affects. He looked at the worn out body of his friend and sighed.

"Look Kim something I need to tell you…" He began to tell her everything he knew; about how Shego had visited him shortly after the incident, how sincere she was when trying to find out the answers and a resolution, how the pale green thief had visited her in hospital and managed not to induce anymore critical damage; he also stated his two theories in the devices affects and how for the past few weeks he had been researching and experimenting on finding a plausible conclusion as to why Shego had reacted and reacts the way she does.

"Because you've been somewhat physically mutilated, Shego didn't recognize you" He finally concluded.

Kim furrowed her eyebrow; it still didn't explain why Shego had tried to mutilate her again within the cell. "But then why…"

Wade interrupted "I'm getting to that…remember that this is all really hazy…I analyzed Shego's brain scan patterns the few seconds before she …changed, her temporal cortex, the part of her brain that is mostly responsible for remembering as well personality, went through the roof! During that time, you were speaking about being in combat with her, I assume that she was imagining an incident of that caliber…Proposing this, she had your image in her mind, you Kim, not Drakken or Ron, but you and I suppose that when she opened her eyes and you confirmed that you were _the_ Kim Possible, something in her mind clicked, she associated you with the person she was fighting, the person that she is now supposed to 'hate', with you, the Kim Possible in the wheelchair"

Ron tilted his head and hung his mouth open; surprisingly he had listened to everything the boy genius had said. "…What?"

Wade chuckled and explained more simply. "Kim, I'm pretty sure that all you need to do, is just make sure that Shego wears a blindfold and that you don't remind her of when you guys fought or any past missions you had with her, you need to impound the fact that you're not you when you see her…It's all to do with her subconscious."

Kim nodded in understanding "We'll take your word for it Wade and Wade…I really hope that you're not hiding anything more from us"

Wade smiled "Never Kim…And Good Luck" With that, the connection went dead, leaving Kim, Ron, Kim's mother and Betty Director in the room.

Ann had heard everything the young boy had said, although she had accepted her daughter's decision, she was still nervous. "Kim, we need to get back home, we need to change your bandages and I don't think that you can handle the stress at the moment"

"But…" Kim protested.

"You can visit Shego tomorrow"

"But…"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, I am a trained doctor and your concerned mother!" She turned towards Ron. "Ron take Kim back home through the Global Justice shoots…I need to talk to Ms. Director for a few moments"

He nodded his head; he knew that Ann didn't mean anything vicious in her orders, it just her maternal instincts were taking precedence at the moment. He wheeled Kim towards the Global Justice exiting ducts and together they disappeared to Kim's house.

Ann Possible sighed and rubbed her temples, before glancing towards Betty.

"You want to see her don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes" was the reply.

"She's a bit unconscious at the moment"

"I need to see my daughter's attacker"

Betty glared daggers at the older Possible "Mrs. Possible, I will ask you this once and only once, I understand the physiological and borderline psychological trauma that Shego has inflicted towards Kimberly and your family, but do _not_ refer to _my_ niece in such dehumanizing terms"

The red head's eyebrow's shot up "Your niece?"

The Director of Global Justice sighed and decided to let her usual persona fall "Yeah, Shego's my niece, why do you think I always let your daughter chase her around half the world even though Global Justice has some of the highest technological equipment next to NASA?"

She chuckled mirthlessly, "Being a leading figure of Global Justice, I put my officers through some of the toughest missions, involving not only terrorist's threats, but assassinations and the like. I've done this for many years Mrs. Possible and I've had a long time to get to know my recruits…I've realized that nothing you do or anyone says could ever relinquish the anxiety you feel before one of your own steps outside that door. Being guardians, we know what to expect, we know that one day someone may never return, but this is a life that they chose, it is a life that they will be content in and so, we can only sit back and await those hours. Mrs. Possible…Ann, you know the type of people your daughter deals with, can you honestly say that you've never thought that Kimberly would ever end up coming home in a casket?"

Ann Possible was stunned, she had always thought of her daughters missions as adventures and the only serious harm would be caused by minor physical injuries. She always had that worried feeling of what would become of her daughter, but seeing as how Kimberly dealt with her enemies, the older Possible would always shrug it off and acknowledge the old motto 'Anything is Possible for a Possible'…It wasn't until now that she had realized that even death was feasible.

She shook her head "But she always had…"

"Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Load? Mrs. Possible, Shego was once a hero herself…She's a self-confessed loner, that is who she is and who she has always been…She was always gentle as a child, she was so independent…Don't you think that she deserves at least a _little_ bit of sympathy?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Director" At this moment Ann Possible did not look as Betty Director as the leader of Global Justice, she saw her as a guardian for someone, a young woman that was loved, someone that she would consciously and unconsciously protect with every fiber of her being and beyond.

Betty nodded in appreciation. "Its fine Mrs. Possible…She's my niece and I told her father, my brother, that I'd always protect her…Shego is, believe it or not, fragile"

"I understand, but as a guardian you have to realize my apprehension in my daughter wanting to see Shego…I just need to see if I can trust the woman who's been battling my daughter for years"

Betty Director sighed "Alright Mrs. Possible"

The older Possible beamed. "Thank you Ms. Director"

* * *

Betty and Ann walked down to Shego's holding cell, there were two medical attendees who were checking Shego's vitals, she was still unconscious.

"How is she?" The Director asked in the most authorative voice she could muster.

One of the attendees looked up. "Stable…Though she may have one nasty headache when she wakes up, those tazers had enough juice to knock out Chuck Norris…"

His partner just rolled his eyes "Must you use that joke _every time_?"

"Gentleman, I suggest you take your leave now!" The ice in Betty's voice was palpable, causing the two men to quickly finish their task.

"Yes sir" They muttered before giving a salute and rushing out the door with their equipment.

Betty walked over to her niece who was lying on the bed, she wanted to touch her niece's hair to show some sort of affection, if not to comfort the prisoner, but herself. She reached out her hand, but at the last second before contact, she withdrew, she couldn't show any form of favoritism towards any prisoner and it pained her to do so, she glanced over at the red haired doctor.

"You have 5 minutes Mrs. Possible" And with that she walked out of the cell.

Ann Possible regarded her daughters rival; the woman looked so peaceful in her sleep. But there was something that threw the older Possible off, she watched as the pale green face became contorted, as if plagued by nightmares. The innocence of Shego's face made Ann's maternal instincts take precedence once more. She walked over to the fallen woman and sat down at the edge of the bed and began to stroke the raven black locks that carelessly covered Shego's face.

She sat, transfixed at the woman before her and remembered the time where Shego had been hit by the Attudinator.

"I really don't know whether to hate you or feel sorry for you Ms. Go, you took care of Kimberly so well during that time, I don't know where you stand with my daughter, but I trust her…this is her life and she has my full support"Ann whispered before planting a small kiss onto the sleeping woman's forehead, she felt absurd doing so, but she also felt better, as if she was implementing a promise for her daughter…like the kiss of death, but less poisonous.

She sat upright and looked around the room; she noticed the bareness of it, no photos or anything of the woman's signature green and black, just papers on a desk. She got up and her foot made impact with something under the bed, she turned and noticed a black folio book, it was large and looked worn out from years of purging.

She tentatively picked it up and flipped through it, her eyes widened as she looked through each page…She riled through the personal artifact, every page taken like a grain of salt…It was all about her daughter. She got to the last page and furrowed her brow, it was a hasty sketch drawn in charcoal but with red outlines and green highlights. It was drawn not by an artist, but by someone who had decided to desperately cling onto an image or rather a memory; nonetheless it was still well done.

The image was of her daughter in a battle pose, her legs stood firmly on the ground as her arms were strategically placed in front of her body as if to strike, her face was one of sheer determination as her eyes were narrowed towards her opponent, her hair was sprawled as if in the wind and her thin lips were placed into a grimace.

Ann had seen her daughter in this position before, in the mornings when she caught her Kimberly practicing her morning katas, her daughter had always looked peaceful, concentrated, but peaceful nonetheless. However this image, captured by her daughters rival made the older Possible proud, her offspring looked focused, poised and fearless even. There were small notes everywhere on the drawn anatomy, ranging from weakness points as well as strengths; it was like a bible on where to attack and where not to attack Kim Possible.

'_Why would you keep a scrapbook of my daughter?'_ Ann Possible asked as she stepped away from the unconscious form, leaving the port folio on the desk.

* * *

1 The episode that I'm referring to is technically the first Kim Possible episode but is chronologically out of place in the series, it's entitled "Tick, Tick, Tick"

**Next Chapter: **second time a charm?


End file.
